


What if Adrien Looked Back? (Origins, part 2: Stoneheart)

by ShawnaCanon



Series: What If? (Episode-Based One-Shots) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaCanon/pseuds/ShawnaCanon
Summary: Sometimes Plagg and Tikki aren't as careful about hiding in public as they should be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: What If? (Episode-Based One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174268
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	What if Adrien Looked Back? (Origins, part 2: Stoneheart)

As he walked down the steps to the car, Adrien basked in the glow of making a friend. Things had started out so poorly with her, but he’d been able to turn it around just by explaining himself and offering her his umbrella so she could stay dry.

Behind him, Marinette was talking to herself, though he couldn’t make out the words. Somewhere on the edge of Adrien’s awareness, he thought he heard another voice answer her, but he was too distracted by the warm feeling in his chest to give it much notice.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s shirt. “First day of school and we already have two lovebirds,” he teased.

“Whatever,” Adrien said dismissively. “She’s just a friend.” The word hit him with another happy, fuzzy feeling. “A friend.” Smiling, he stopped and glanced back to take one last look at his new friend.

Adrien blinked in surprise. Something mostly red and mostly round was pressed up against Marinette’s cheek, and she was smiling happily. Then she spotted him, her eyes popped wide with panic, and the red thing zipped with a blur into her purse. Her gaze lowered to Adrien’s chest, and Plagg darted back into Adrien’s pocket.

The two new friends stared at each other for several seconds, not saying anything, just processing. Slowly, Adrien’s feet took him back up the stairs to her. “Marinette, was that . . . ?”

Marinette dropped the umbrella. “Kwami?” she asked in a tiny squeak.

Heat and adrenaline rushed through Adrien’s body. No one would know what a kwami was except another Miraculous holder. Which meant that his new friend had to also be . . . “Ladybug?”

Marinette blinked at him, then suddenly her hands were on his face, covering his eyes like she was trying to see what he’d look like with a mask and mussing up his hair. “Cat Noir?”

Adrien laughed in delight and captured her hands in his. “My lady.”

The exhilarating moment of revelation was interrupted by a very loud, very pointed clearing of a throat from behind and to his right. He and Marinette looked down to see a small old man with a cane glaring at them sternly. With a jolt, Adrien recognized him as the same old man he’d helped to his feet yesterday morning in almost that exact same spot.

Marinette gave a start of surprise. “It’s you!”

The man’s large umbrella tilted upward, and Adrien spotted something green hovering in the air near the old man’s head. “Another kwami!” Adrien gasped.

The old man jerked his head to the side, beckoning them over.

Adrien hurried back down to the car, stuck his head in, and told his driver, “I’ll be a few more minutes. I need to talk to someone real quick.”

His driver grunted impatiently but didn’t put up any argument.

As Adrien turned toward the old man, watching Marinette creep nervously down the stairs toward them, Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s pocket again. “Ohh, this isn’t good.”

Adrien frowned at him. “Who is that man?”

“I probably shouldn’t say.” There was genuine concern on Plagg’s face. “I’m sorry, kid. I think Sugar Cube and I messed things up.”

“Sugar Cube?”

“Ladybug’s kwami. That’s not her real name.”

Marinette reached the bottom of the stairs, and she and Adrien followed the old man around the corner where they could get a little privacy. There weren’t any other people out on the sidewalk at the moment.

When the three of them were gathered, Plagg and Ladybug’s kwami came out, keeping the old man’s umbrella between them and the street in case anyone wandered by.

“It’s our fault, Master!” Ladybug’s kwami said pleadingly. “Don’t be upset at them.”

“I am not upset at them,” the old man told her. “I am disappointed in the two of you.”

Plagg and the red kwami hung their heads.

“I don’t understand,” said Marinette. “Who are you, sir?”

“I cannot tell you,” he said. “Other than to say that I am the person who gave you your Miraculouses. And now I must take them back.”

Adrien’s heart leapt into his throat. “What? Why?”

“The identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir are a matter of utmost secrecy. You were supposed to keep them secret, even from each other, for your own safety and the safety of everyone you care about.”

“I . . . see,” Marinette said, drooping. “I’m sorry, sir. I had my doubts about whether I could really do this, and it looks like I was right.”

The old man shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I think you two would have been wonderful superheroes. You’ve proven yourselves against this first enemy already. Your kwamis should have been more careful about being out where anyone—especially you two—could see them.”

“Can’t you let it go?” Adrien asked. “I know it’s more risky, but I think it’s great that we found out who each other are. And, I mean . . . you picked people who are in the same class. Maybe you didn’t know that, but . . . considering that, don’t you think we would have found each other out soon anyway? How long do you think we could really hide it?”

The old man stroked his beard in thought. “The Miraculous magic helps keep people from discovering your identities to a certain extent. As long as the owners and the kwamis are careful, I don’t think you would have known. But none of that matters now. What’s done is done.” He held out his hand, waiting.

Adrien shared a look with Marinette. He could see in her expression that she was as hesitant and bummed about this as he was, but it didn’t look like they had a choice. Adrien was used to not having a choice, so he did what he always tried to do: he looked on the bright side.

“I’m not sorry I found out,” he told Marinette with a smile. “And hey, I got to be a superhero for a couple days. How many people can say that?”

Her gaze softened, and her lips formed a small smile. “You’re right. It was pretty amazing. I . . . didn’t know I had it in me.”

With a sigh, Adrien took hold of his ring, then paused to tell Plagg, “It was nice to meet you, Plagg.”

“I’m glad I got to meet you, too, Adrien,” Plagg said with surprising solemnity. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Ladybug’s kwami told Marinette. “You’re a really great person, Marinette.” She hugged Marinette’s face just like she’d been doing when Adrien had spotted her.

Marinette cupped her small friend to her cheek. “You’re pretty great, too, Tikki. It was fun knowing you.”

After another moment’s hesitation, Adrien took off his ring, which sucked Plagg back into it as he placed it in the old man’s hand. A second later, the Ladybug earrings joined it.

“Thank you for understanding,” said the old man as he pocketed the Miraculouses. “I’m sorry it had to come to this. I thought for sure I had gotten it right when I chose you.”

“Are you going to pick new people for them?” Adrien asked.

“Yes,” said the old man. “Hawk Moth is still a threat, so Paris still needs heroes to fight him.”

Marinette rubbed her arm uncomfortably. “I . . . kind of threw down a gauntlet today. I hope whoever you pick next doesn’t mind backing up my big words for me.”

The old man smiled. “You two have inspired much bravery and resilience today. I’m sure there are many people willing to take up the fight.”

Adrien shook the old man’s hand. “If you ever need our help with anything else, you know where to find us.”

“I will keep that in mind, young man. For now, I must take my leave.” With that, the old man left, leaving Marinette and Adrien standing alone in the light rain.

“Oh! Hang on!” Adrien said, then ran back up the steps to retrieve the umbrella Marinette had dropped. When he returned to her, he pressed it back into her hand.

She giggled and blushed.

How different her reactions to him were now than when she was Ladybug. But he’d heard from Nino how she’d told Chloe off after they’d gotten back to school, so he knew that Ladybug was still in there. “Marinette?” he said softly.

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

There was no time like the present. But all that confidence and recklessness he’d felt as Cat Noir had vanished. Still, he pressed on. “I know we barely know each other, but . . . I kind of want to ask you out.”

She let out a squeak and froze up, her cheeks reddening noticeably.

“But . . .” he continued, “it’ll probably be a while before my dad allows me to date.”

Was that disappointment on her face? Yes, it definitely was! A new surge of confidence ran through him.

“So . . . hypothetically . . . if I _were_ able to ask you out, would you say yes?”

Marinette looked up at him through her eyelashes, a tiny eyebrow raise accompanying a smirk. “Can’t stop flirting, can you, Kitty?”

He blushed and looked aside. “I mean it, though.”

She didn’t answer, and when he looked back at her, the smirk was gone. “Then . . . yes. I would.”

Adrien was so happy, he wanted to do several backflips. What a time to lose his superpowers. But he wasn’t lying about his father. “Good. So, uh, rain check on that. For now, though, maybe we could get to know each other better? As friends?” Even if all he could be right now was her friend, that was still amazing and wonderful and new.

She smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

He took out his phone. “What’s your number?”

She seemed surprised that he’d asked, but she gave it to him. He entered it into his contacts as ‘My Lady’ and then sent her a happy cat emoji. When her phone chimed, she checked it and grinned.

“Now that I’ve lost my ‘get out of jail free’ card, it might be hard to hang out outside of school. This way, we can keep in touch even when I’m stuck at home.”

Marinette’s brows drew together in concern, and too late he realized that he might have spilled a little too much about his home life. But she didn’t ask him about it, and the frown was soon replaced by another smile. “Any time, Kitty.”

He took her hand and lightly kissed it, making them both blush. “See you tomorrow, Milady.”

#

“ _Pst_. Hey, Cappy,” Alya hissed. She was standing on the other side of the lockers from Marinette and wanted to nab the boy’s attention without her friend catching on.

He raised an eyebrow at her but came closer. “Uh, my name’s Nino.”

Alya winced. “Right. Sorry.” Sometimes she wondered if her big sister was a bad influence on her. Nora never called anyone by their actual name if she could come up with a nickname. At least Alya only slipped up and did it when she couldn’t remember the person’s name.

Nino accepted the apology, the annoyance slipping off his face easily. “What’s up?”

“You tell me.” Alya pointed to Marinette, who was chatting quite comfortably with Adrien. “Since when do they get along?”

Nino looked at the pair with satisfaction. “I guess he talked to her and explained things.”

Alya shot him a dubious look. “Explained what?”

“The gum thing was a misunderstanding. It was all Chloe, not Adrien.”

The mama bear protectiveness that Alya had been feeling since spotting the two together eased a bit. “So he really was trying to take it off?”

“Yep. He’s a cool dude, and it’s not his fault that Chloe’s the only person he’s known until now.”

Alya frowned in thought. If that was how it was, then Adrien had it rough. Her protective instincts began to see him as a potential ‘one to be protected’ instead of a potential threat. “Well, I guess it’s good that he and Marinette are getting along, then.” And if her eyes didn’t deceive her, there might be a little something blossoming between them, too. Alya would need to get to know this Adrien better so she could decide for herself what to think about him.

She came out of her hiding place and walked up to her friend. “Hey, girl. I see you two are getting along.”

The slight, nervous hand motion and barely-there blush increased Alya’s suspicions about exactly how well Marinette was getting along with the model boy. “Yeah. The stuff from yesterday was just a mistake.”

“So Nino tells me. Well, Adrien, if Marinette says you’re okay, then you’re okay by me.” She held out her hand to him. “I don’t think we got properly introduced. I’m Alya.”

Adrien grinned and eagerly shook her hand. “Hi, Alya. I’m Adrien. Does this mean you’ll be my friend, too?”

Alya couldn’t help but laugh. The boy was just too precious. “Oh, absolutely. I have a feeling you’re going to be a lot of fun.”

Adrien positively glowed at the praise.

Nino looked pretty happy about the way things were going, too. “See, my man? All you have to do to make friends is be yourself.”

“I guess so,” said Adrien. “Thanks, you guys. I’m really looking forward to getting to know you all better. And the rest of the people in our class.”

The day went by with minimal drama. Sure, Chloe threw a small tantrum that ‘Adrikins’ was getting along with people Chloe deemed beneath him, but Adrien gave her a disappointed, pouty look and said, “Chloe, I won’t stop being your friend just because I’m making new ones. Please don’t make this hard.” And even Chloe couldn’t withstand his pure, sunshine sweetness, letting it go with only a small huff and a flounce back to her seat.

After school, Alya was in such a hurry to get home and check up on her new blog that she almost didn’t notice a old man who was about to get hit by a car because he was crossing the street against the light. Luckily for him, she noticed at the last second and yanked him to safety.

“Are you okay?” she asked, picking up the cane he’d dropped when he’d stumbled with her to the sidewalk.

“Yes, young lady,” he said, taking the cane. “Thank you for your help.”

“Sure thing. But next time, try to pay attention to the light. Okay?”

He chuckled softly. “Yes, I’ll try.”

When she ran into her family’s apartment, she tossed a greeting at her sister before diving into her room to open her computer. The blog had gotten tons of hits and comments since yesterday. She’d been checking it throughout the day, of course, but she could get a bigger view of it all on the larger screen. No one had sent any more sightings of Ladybug and Cat Noir, though. Since there hadn’t been a supervillain attack today, apparently that meant the heroes had no reason to come out.

In some corner of her brain, she knew it was probably a little crazy to be eager for a supervillain to attack, much less for it to attack somewhere near her, but she couldn’t stop the buzz of excitement at the idea. The next time one showed up, she’d try to get there as fast as she could to get some good footage. Maybe even get a chance to ask one of the heroes a question.

She kept checking on the blog as she did her homework, but she had to pause and leave her phone in her room when it was time for dinner. After the meal, she was in such a rush to check the blog that she didn’t notice the strange object in her room until she bumped it while reaching for her mouse.

“What’s this?” she asked, staring at the strange, old-looking box. Without a moment’s hesitation, she grabbed the box and opened it.

#

 _I’m chill. I am the picture of chill_ , Nino thought as he walked into school the next day. _Everyone come look at how totally chill I am. I absolutely do not have a magical being in my pocket. That would be crazy. I’m super chill. Everything is normal._

His pep talk to himself didn’t work. He could feel eyes on him, staring him down, waiting for him to show his hand.

Restlessly, he twirled his new ring around his finger. He wasn’t used to wearing rings, so it felt weird. At least it went with his wristbands: a plain, bright green band that appeared to be (but wasn’t) made of silicone.

“Hi, Nino.”

“Yah!” Nino jumped and spun to see Adrien looking at him in surprise. “Adrien! My dude! Good to see you on this totally normal morning!”

Adrien squinted in confusion. “Good to see you, too.”

They walked through the courtyard together toward the locker room. When they got there, they met up with Alya.

“Hey, boys,” she said, leaning against her locker.

“Hi, Alya,” Adrien greeted.

“How are my two favorite boys doing on this amazing and glorious day?”

Adrien’s head swiveled from Alya to Nino and back a few times. “Is something up?”

Nino had no idea why Alya was acting so . . . sparkly . . . but he could hardly focus on that while his insides were still swirling with nerves. “Nothing’s up! Everything’s fine! There have definitely been no major changes since yesterday, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Okay,” Adrien said slowly. “That’s . . . good . . . I guess. Where’s Marinette?”

The change of topic was a huge relief. “Oh, she’s always late,” Nino explained for the new kids. “She’s never been able to make it to school on time.”

“Doesn’t she live just across the street?” Adrien asked.

Nino laughed. “Yeah.”

Somehow, Nino made it through the school day. As each successive hour went by and no one pointed at him and went, ‘Aha! I know you’re a superhero now!’ Nino managed to slowly relax. Alya was still in an unusually good mood (although he’d only known her a few days, so maybe this wasn’t all that unusual for her), which Nino figured must have had something to do with her new blog.

“How’s the Ladyblog doing?” he asked at lunch. Marinette and Adrien had both gone home to eat, so Alya and Nino ate in the cafeteria with some of their other classmates.

“Pretty good,” she said, smiling but strangely evasive. “No new sightings yesterday, but it’s only a matter of time before more big news happens. And when it does, I’m going to be right on top of it with the scoops and vids. A regular Peter Parker.”

“Peter Parker is a photographer, not a journalist,” Nino pointed out. “And he kind of has an in on getting photos of Spider-man, what with him being Spider-man.”

Alya smiled slyly. The expression made Nino feel equal parts afraid of her and like he wanted to pull her into an empty closet with him.

_Wait. What?_

He cleared his throat. “What about Lois Lane?”

Alya frowned. “What about her?”

“She’s a reporter. Wouldn’t it make more sense to say ‘a regular Lois Lane’?”

Alya’s mouth pursed for a moment like she wanted to debate the matter, then she shrugged. “Semantics. You get what I mean.”

When Nino finally made it home after school, he flopped onto his bed, grateful for a chance to fully relax.

Plagg floated in the air. “Hey, kid, where’s my cheese?”

With a loud, annoyed groan, Nino got up, went to the kitchen, and retrieved a few slices of cheddar from the fridge.

“Cheddar?” Plagg complained, but he was eating it anyway. With his mouth full, he said, “I demand Camembert.”

“Are you crazy? I can’t afford Camembert.”

Plagg grumbled something, but when Nino looked at him, his kwami seemed oddly subdued all of a sudden.

“So, little dude, are you ever gonna tell me why you’re here with me instead of with Cat Noir?” Nino asked.

Already finished with his cheese, Plagg hovered closer. “You are Cat Noir now.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. And maybe I don’t feel like getting into it.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes dramatically. “Maybe it’s a sensitive subject and I’m still healing.”

Nino gave the kwami a flat stare, not entirely sure how he felt about this new development in his life. He’d woken up this morning to find a strange box on his nightstand. Unfortunately, Nino’s morning routine didn’t really have extra time built into it to absorb a whole freak out and conversation about becoming a superhero. They’d barely managed to establish the basics before his mom had yelled that it was time for him to go to school. He hadn’t even gotten to transform yet.

“All right,” he said, letting it go for now. “But if I’m the new Cat Noir, does that mean there’ll be a new Ladybug, too?”

“Maybe,” Plagg said.

“Well, then, maybe _she’ll_ have some answers for me. Plagg, claws out.”

The transformation magic was wild, like a tickle of electricity over his skin, filling him with energy and strength. It felt amazing. _Okay_ , he thought. _Maybe I can put up with an annoying kwami for this._

He looked at himself in the mirror. His costume had a hood—which had cat ears on it—and goggles, as well as a lot more green than the previous Cat Noir’s had. He pulled the stick from behind his back, and it opened with a touch. It was easy to find the menu and read up on some of the details and features Plagg hadn’t mentioned. He opened up the tracking feature and saw a Ladybug symbol.

“She’s out,” he murmured to himself. Putting the stick away, he hopped out of his window. Time to go meet his new partner.

#

“This is amazing!” the new Ladybug cried from the top of Montparnasse Tower. Tikki had told her she shouldn’t take her superpowers for joyrides around the city, but surely one outing to get used to things was fine. Besides, she needed some good shots of herself for the blog. There was no way she was going to let herself get scooped on her own debut. So, she made sure to stay high and move fast to avoid detection.

Movement caught her eye, and she spotted a hooded figure in black crawling up over the edge of the building. But instead of climbing up like a person normally would, when he got high enough that his chest was above the edge, he raised himself into a handstand, then launched himself into the air, did a few spins, and landed lightly on his feet.

“Nice dismount,” she said, impressed.

He grinned and stuck a pose. “Yes, it was.”

She laughed. “You must be the new Cat Noir.”

“You must be the new Ladybug.” His grin fell into a frown of concern. “So, uh, do you know what happened to the old ones?”

“What? Your kwami didn’t tell you?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes. “My kwami just acts like a drama queen and complains about not getting expensive cheese. He wouldn’t answer any of my questions about them.”

Apparently she was lucky to get Tikki instead of the other one. Not having her questions answered would have been too painful. Even the few things Tikki wasn’t willing or able to answer were already frustrating. “Apparently the kwamis slipped up and let themselves get spotted, and the old Ladybug and Cat Noir found out who each other were outside the mask. Then the person who gave them the Miraculouses took them away.”

“Whoa,” he said. “I know secret identities are a thing, but that seems harsh. They couldn’t even know about _each other_?”

“Yeah,” she said morosely. If she’d known the rules were that strict, she would never have been so eager to find out Ladybug’s identity. Not if it would have meant Ladybug not getting to be Ladybug anymore.

“I guess that’s why Plagg didn’t want to tell me,” said her partner. His mood had turned solemn, too. “He probably feels guilty.”

“Tikki promised to be more careful this time.”

He nodded. “Plagg stayed hidden all day. Didn’t even come out at all until we were alone in my room.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, what’s done is done. The fighting Hawk Moth gig is ours now, and I know I’m ready for it. You?”

“Heck yeah! Let’s pound his butt!”

She gave him a look.

His cheeks reddened just a little. “That came out wrong.”

The new Ladybug couldn’t help but like the new Cat Noir a lot. Cocky one minute, bashful the next. And the skintight suit definitely worked for him. With a laugh, she strode closer to him, shortening the distance between them from ‘polite strangers’ to ‘casual friends’. “Hawk Moth isn’t the part I’m most concerned about right now. I’m still trying to figure out what we tell the public.” She waved her hand between them, indicating their suits. His suit was hooded and had some markings the previous Cat Noir’s hadn’t, and hers had more black areas along with patches of spotted armor, not to mention her hair was in a high ponytail. “We don’t look like them. People are gonna realize we’re not the same. We’ll need something to tell people, and my kwami didn’t have any solid suggestions.”

“What about the truth?” he asked.

She considered it. The truth was always preferable, of course. “It might work, but I’ll need to think through all the angles first.”

“You’d better do it fast, before the Ladyblog leaks photos of us or something,” he said. “I know the girl who runs it, and she is—”

She slapped her hands over his mouth. “Shush! No details! You can’t tell me anything about your real life or who you know or—or anything! Remember what happened to the last Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

His eyes widened behind his goggles.

“Right.” Even though a huge part of her was dying to dig deeper, to think harder about what he’d just said, to riffle through her mental contacts list to see if any people she knew might fit his description, she forced those thoughts away. “If we want to keep our Miraculouses, we can’t find out each other’s real identities. Ever.”

He nodded, and she dropped her hands. “Sorry. I forgot. But you’re right. We have a job to do, and I don’t want to fail because of a stupid slip-up. Not that the previous heroes failed! Just, ugh, you know. I never thought I’d get an opportunity to do something big like this. I want to do it right.”

Reluctantly, she took a half step back, away from him. “Maybe it’s best if we don’t see each other unless there’s a supervillain to fight. The less we interact, the less likely we are to find each other out.” She didn’t like how that felt. She _wanted_ to get to know him better. But for the sake of Paris, that would have to wait until after they defeated Hawk Moth.

He rubbed the back of his hood. “Right. Well.” An awkward silence fell for several seconds. “If you figure out how to handle the explanation to the public, let me know. We can send texts or voicemails on our communicators.”

“Will do.” She didn’t want to end this on an uncomfortable note, so she held out her hand to him. “I’m happy to meet you, partner, and I look forward to working with you.”

“Same here,” he said with a smile. “You know, we _can_ still talk when we do see each other, as long as we don’t say anything personal.”

“That’s a fine line to walk. Think you can manage it?” she challenged.

“If I couldn’t, what kind of cat would I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have this problem with short stories. Either they're part of a larger story (like my Baby Boom sequel fics) or they could be expanded into a full-length fic. I seem to have trouble thinking in short form.
> 
> So this is a whole additional AU. I kinda feel bad about not making it the longer story it could be, but that's just not something I have time for. So if anyone else wants to pick up the story from here or use this fic as inspiration to do something similar, please feel free.
> 
> I did have some more ideas about how this AU might go.  
> \- Maybe Marinette and Adrien confess to their best friends about having been the heroes, now that it's a past tense thing. Alya would do an interview for the blog, and maybe that would help explain why there are new heroes.  
> \- Maybe Gabriel would confront Adrien about it, angry at himself for having missed his chance, only to find that Adrien really doesn't know anything more he can use.  
> \- Instead of Nino, Marinette gets akumatized for trying to arrange a birthday party for Adrien, partly because Hawk Moth wants to see if she knows anything more he could use, and finds out she doesn't.  
> \- Marinette and Adrien would become the established, easy couple playing support to the new love square while Alya and Nino dance around each other for a while.  
> \- When they eventually need to pull in backup heroes, guess who're the first people they call on?
> 
> See why I feel bad? That sounds like it could be a fun story. I feel bad for those versions of the characters, for not writing their story. But I just don't have the time.


End file.
